


Cover art for "Plain Sight"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to make a cover, simply because I love this fic so much. ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/111315588289/just-a-quick-cover-for-this-fic-because-i-love-it">tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Plain Sight"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts), [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plain sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284777) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc), [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o). 




End file.
